minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kronnos
'Kronnos '''is an extremely powerful and demonic deity-like sepentish being that is supposed to be a Rhybrid (a thing with more than two base races) of Nocturnans, Deatharians, Ocirins, Kappazans, Dejars, and Arachnians. He only has one eye, and he is strong enough to kill all Nocturnan animals, all people of all races, all earth animals, and all cross-dimensional living beings without even moving. However, his powers are suspended under a curse and he is limited to cursing people and hypnotizing beings as strong as he is or weaker. He very rarely appears (only has been seen once via Earth and twice on Nocturna). Even when suspended, he can easily kill a Derika, though this has not been proven. He is not as strong as the 13 horrors put together, and it would take him even weeks to simply drive them away when in suspension. He is as big as Earth at full size, but can make himself smaller when he wishes. At his smallest, he is as big as the Player. He is told to fear nothing, or at least his fears are unknown. Some conspiracy theorists think that Kronnos originally came from an Oblivion Timeline, but had his whole timeline swapped out with his normal one in order to bring him into existence by an infamous gang of Oblivion Creepers . History Kronnos was origonally a human, living around the same time as Zonu. Evil was uncommon (not including Hallow and Scourge) and unheard of. He was thrown out of his home by a racist war against people with Lylan history, even though he wasn't Lylan. He was forced to fight and was driven away into the sewers under the city. Nobody thought he could of possibly lived, but he did. Kronnos swore vengence upon mankind several years later and eventually came back, committing crimes in his hatred. He did not get very far until he was tried and sent to federal prison for twenty years. Though, he only stayed in for two months before his catastrophic transformation. Somebody had blown up a nuke several miles from the prison, but the radiation mutated him into a horrible beast (image above). His rapid size change litteraly blew up the prison, and he escaped, unharmed and dangerously powerful. He fled to a different galaxy that is not comfirmed with a name as of yet. Kronnos merely spent a few days in the galaxy before he ended up destroying every single celestial body, planet, black hole, and moon in the galaxy. The galaxy was one of the biggest, and showed how deadly Kronnos could be when out of hand. He wandered the universe for several years, flying faster than light and catching up to moving planets and destroying them at random. It was about a decade before Kronnos eventually had came upon Earth again. He was to destroy it in flames and ashes when the Rulers noticed the damage he had done. It took nearly every single spell-lobbing race, Ancon, Anya, and Derika to put a worthwhile suspension on him that would limit his powers. Many were killed in the process, and what was once a 100,000,000,200-person army was 330 after 55 years of fighting straight. Most of the survivors were Anyas and Derikas. They forced most of Kronnos' demonic phantom to be encased in a shadowy amulet, however the remainder of his phantasmic soul still wanders around Earth, unable to be tracked and unable to be seen. If someone were to wear the amulet for even a fraction of a second, Kronnos' captive spirit would be unleashed, and the suspension on him would be broken. Whoever wears it also has the suspension passed on to them. For a Derika, it would be nearly impossible to even move since the suspension on Kronnos had to be extremely powerful to stop him from causing catastrophic mass destruction. Powers Suspended: Telekenisis, Telepathy, Hallucinations, Mind-Melding (forcing memories and emotions to another person), Extreme Nocturnan Abilities, Corrupting others, and Flying Unsuspended: Above + Mass Destructive Powers, Immunity to Spells, Near-Perfect Immortality, Trickery (making someone believe that they have a memory that isn't there), Shadonic Powers, Nocturnan Animal Powers, Highly Advanced Spells, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Future Sight, and most Derikan powers Whether Kronnos is suspended or not, merely THINKING of him, his name, or anything related to Kronnos would kill any type of race instantly. Speaking his name would destroy a celestial body as big as a galaxy and several dimensions, and sometimes even corrupt the speaker into one of Kronnos' slaves depending on their ghost tier. Kronnos is hardly ever seen, but his voice will often be heard in the nightmares of people who think about him for several months straight. Hallucinations of Kronnos are quite common among any particular type of tier that ponder or speak his name. An alternative to saying, writing, or sign-languaging his name is calling him by his nickname, ''The One. Nobody knows why his nickname is this or where it came from, but some people believe it is from his one eye, which can see from up to 900,000,000 light-years away. Kronnos luckily is much less powerful when restricted within the amulet. However, he will try to trick people (via telepathy) into thinking that he has "changed" and that he will never harm anyone again. He can minorly corrupt people in this process and make them think that they should wear the amulet. This, however, is never achived. The Rulers keep a tight eye around Kronno's activity on society and are forced to kill whoever they catch trying to put on the amulet. Kronnos will try this on anyone, showing his strong desperatation of escaping his prison-like amulet. If the amulet is worn, it will shatter into glass shards, releasing the suspended and captured portion of Kronnos and allowing him to roam freely, catastrophically deadly. Once he is released, the amulet will de-shatter and form into one piece again, but empty. If Kronnos himself were to wear the amulet after he would have escaped, he would become stronger than any known being and become fully immortal. The only possible way to get the amulet off him were to get it off his neck. Wearing the amulet, Kronnos could potentially destroy everything, even things beyond human knowledge, without breaking a sweat and easily wipe out all life existing. The disastrous effects of this horrible mistake would spell doom for all things living, causing apocalypse to reign forever... Trivia *''Kronos ''is the name of the Greek titan in ancient mythology. Category:Nocturnan Mobs Category:Deatharian Category:Mob Variations Category:Demons Category:Large Mobs Category:Highly Feared Category:Mythical Mobs Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Beings Involved in RoM